


Needed

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy may need Spike, but that doesn't mean she can't hate him. Spuffy(ish). Season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A fill at comment_fic for mangacrack who prompted "I hate you. I hate you, but I need you. The day I don't need you anymore, I will kill you."

"I hate you," she says as she clips her bra back on. It twists and he reaches out and redoes it for her before she can shove him away.

"I hate you," she says again as she searches between two Persian rugs for her missing panties. He sniffs them out and picks them up from the top of his bookcase from where they lay over a pile of Blake and Wordsworth. Buffy snatches them from his hand before he can contaminate them with his wickedness or, worse yet, his love.

She doesn't look him in the eyes, she never does, but he can tell that she's burning holes his bedroom walls with her angry green stare. "I hate you," she says, "and the minute I don't need you anymore, I will kill you."

And then she's gone, climbing up the ladder and disappearing into the pale glow of the morning sun before Spike can even nod his head unseen and murmur a mournful; "I know, pet. I know."


End file.
